


Luckiest Guy In The World

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunkenness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous requested:  Murphy has to pick up drunk Raven! For the prompt thing sorry im not good at this + Anonymous requested:  MURVEN - Drunk texting + 2am pickups pleaseeee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luckiest Guy In The World

_Sexy Bird  
_

_< 1:45 am>_

_Johhhhhnnnnn, why aren’t you here?_

_Sexy Bird_

_< 1:55 am>_

_John, I’ve decided I want to become a stripper._

_Sexy Bird_

_< 2:00 am>_

_YOU LITTLE FUCKER, WHY AREN’T YOU RESPONDING TO ME?_

_Sexy Bird_

_< 2:10 am>_

_I love you John. You know that right?_

Glancing down at his phone that was continuously blowing up with texts from his girlfriend, Murphy lets out a little smile. It seemed like girls night out was going a lot better than planned.

Murphy lets out another little laugh as Raven sends him yet another text. A picture of her grinding on some random dude. He could tell that she was trying to make him text her back but Murphy remembered her words before she had left.

“Do not text me no matter what I say or send. At least not until I ask you to come pick me up. Or Clarke makes you come pick me up.”

Murphy had only nodded, a smirk tugging at his lips before he had pulled her close, kissing her softly, so he would be the only thing on her mind as she left. Raven had pulled away, eyes still shut before leaving with a sway of her hips. Murphy had no idea how come she was still with him but he was glad she was.

_Sexy Bird_

_< 2:20 am>_

_JOHN, I THINK CLARKE GOT ARRESTED. I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE SHE IS. COME HELP ME FIND HER._

A worried expression makes its way onto his face and before he knows it he’s grabbed his coat and keys, making his way out of the apartment. In the pit of his stomach, Murphy knows that this was just another ruse of Raven’s to get him to come to the bar, but he didn’t really care. He just wanted to make sure that she was okay.

* * *

 

Arriving at the bar that Raven, Clarke, and Octavia were at within a record time Murphy makes his way through the crowded area, eyes peeled for a very drunk brunette. He spots the trio of girls by the bar, Raven was swaying slightly on her feet while Clarke was slumped over the counter, head resting on her arms.

It seemed like Octavia was the only one who wasn’t drunk as hell and when she notices Murphy, a relieved look appears on her face.

“Thank god, you came. Those two drank enough to supply a small army of soldiers.”

Murphy lets out a chuckle and at the noise, Raven whips her head towards him. As soon as she notices that it was in fact him, a grin stretches across her face and she lunges over to him. Murphy was quick to catch her around the waist though holding her upright.

“John! I knew you would come!”

Letting out another low laugh, Murphy keeps one arm wrapped around Raven’s waist, as he tucks a stray piece of hair out of her face. She just smiles up at him happily, eyes unfocused.

“Of course I did, you needed help finding Clarke.”

“I found her! She didn’t get arrested! She was just sleeping on the bar! Clarke is such a lightweight, she’s already asleep.”

Both Murphy and Octavia have to keep in the giggles that were threatening to escape at Raven’s words. Keeping one hand securely on Raven, Murphy turns to Octavia asking, “Is Bellamy coming to get you two? Or should I take you home?”

“No it’s okay. He said he would be here in twenty minutes or so. Besides I think you have enough trying to get that one home.”

Murphy laughs agreeing with Octavia. He looks down at Raven who was now grabbing something nonexistent from the air. There was a drunken smile on her face and happiness coloring her voice.

The duo wave good bye to Octavia (or rather Murphy waves at Octavia. Raven seemed to have started waving at the wall) and start to make their way out of the bar, but it wasn’t an easy task. Raven kept stopping to say hello to someone or she would start to veer off in a different direction insisting that they had to follow the unicorn to find the pot of gold and magic.

Eventually Murphy just lets out a frustrated sigh before bending down and swiftly scooping Raven into his arms. At first she seems to reluctant to be carried but she soon stops moving and instead cuddles against his chest, letting out a soft sigh.

“Thanks for coming, John. Even though I told you not to before. I didn’t mean that. You should always come when I ask.”

Murphy smiles down at the girl wrapped up in his arms. He leans down for a second to press a soft kiss to her head and whisper into her hair, “Anything for you Raven.”

They continue on their way out, Raven safely ensconced in Murphy’s arms and him feeling like the luckiest guy in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
